Three Cheers for Love and Sorrow
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Carrie has always had a thing for Gumball. She did for four years, and so far, she's been keeping a pretty well-kept secret. Now, she's seventeen, and puberty is starting to make things difficult. Will love bring these two troubled teens together. GumballxCarrie Rated T for mild language, masturbation, and possible sex scenes. Possibly eventual M.
1. Chapter 1

Carrie has always had a thing for Gumball. She did for four years, and so far, she's been keeping a pretty well-kept secret. Now, she's seventeen, and puberty is starting to make things difficult. Junior year of High School was going somewhat smoothly. She was a B student, that was about it. She walked into Elmore High School. The time? Too early to be leaving the house on a winter day. Christmas break was just a week away, thank God. She spotted Gumball trying to hit on Penny again. They had dated in Freshman Year, but Penny dumped Gumball over Spring Break. Why? She thought he was too much of a "pussy". Well, at least, that's how she said it. Everyone had changed somewhat over the last few years. Especially Gumball. He was taller, a bit more muscular, he outgrew his hair long enough to give himself bangs, and is voice had changed. It still cracked every now and then. Carrie had changed too. She now had her own "body" so to speak. "Ghost Puberty" is what her doctor called. She had typical human body, but she was still a ghost. She could still fly, phase through walls, and scare the living shit out of anyone whenever she pleased. However, she could now eat and perform normal day-to-day bodily functions like any normal human would experience. That included using the bathroom. As embarrassing as it sounds, she did have countless accidents when she got her new "body" when she turned 13. Luckily, she got the hang of it. She hated that whole ordeal. Her parents still keep diapers in her closet just in case. She keeps them tucked away in the farthest spot of her closet just in case she ever has visitors. Soon enough she got to lunch, where she ate alone. Gumball sat alone to. She would go sit with him, but he actually wanted to be alone. He was never the same after his parents got divorced the year before when his father was brought home from the cops after getting drunk at a strip club. Somehow, his father got custody of Darwin and Anais. They moved out of the state. As of now, it was just him and his Mom at home. Sometimes, he was still his old self. He was starting to give up on Penny, even though he went to La-La Land every time he saw her. Carrie watched as he got up from his table to go buy more food when he tripped on a purposely placed banana peel and fell over. Everyone laughed. Carrie noticed Gumball's shirt flew upwards slightly. She saw some pubic hairs sticking out the top of his jeans.

_"Oh God..." _she thought to herself as she felt the space in her crotch get wet. She looked down and saw made a slightly visible stain on her skirt. She crossed her legs.

Miss Simian came up to Gumball and helped him up. She then gave him a detention for "Acting like a complete and total baffoon!"

"You're one to talk, monkeybutt." Gumball spat as he made his way towards the detention room. Carrie giggled at his remark until Miss Simian directed her attention at her.

"You think this is funny? Well you can go join him!"

_"I'll see you in hell, fuckface." _Carrie thought as she followed Gumball to the detention room. Gumball and Carrie were alone in there, and the minutes passed by. Gumball broke the silence.

"Let's bust out of here. I'm not staying locked up in here because of one of Banana Joe's crappy pranks."

"But won't we just get in more trouble? And besides she locked the door anyway and-"

"Is that a wet spot?"

Carrie nearly died again.

"W-What?"

"It looks like you pissed yourself."

"I didn't piss myself!"

"Are you sure? 'Cause you had a lot of accidents in class back in Freshman Year."

"S-Shut up, Gumball!"

"So it's not piss?"

"No!"

"So then you saw something that made you wet?"

"Yes-NO! No! Y-You're a pervert, Gumball!"

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why is that spot getting darker?"

Carrie crossed her legs.

"Alright, Carrie, who do you like? C'mon I'll help hook you up."

Carrie didn't know what to think. Her panties were getting damper, and more uncomfortable.

"None of your business, Gumball..." she said as she sat back down.

"Whatever you say, Carrie." Gumball said as he picked up a paper clip from a random desk and unfolded it. He used it to pick the lock and got out. As soon as he did, Carrie glanced at the clock. She still had an hour of detention left.

_"I can't believe I'm about to do this."_

Carrie pulled up her skirt, exposing her light neon blue panties. She began rubbing her "area". She began panting from her self-endused pleasure. She then reached inside her panties, and inserted a finger into her womanhood. She continued to do so until she reached her climax, and came all over the inside of her panties. She crossed her legs as it began to leak out onto her chair. When Miss Simian came inside to dismiss her, she was out faster than Mic Jagger on meth.

_"I can't believe I just masturbated in class...man I need a change of underwear."_

She soon arrived at her house, and walked pass her two 13 year old sisters, Amber and Crissy. Carrie was secretly laughing at them in her head. When she was hitting "the change" they would always tease her when Mom or Dad said she needed a diaper, as humiliating as that sounds. Now, they were at that age and were being told they had to do the same thing.

_"Haha! Poor bastards..."_

She went into her room and closed the door. She undressed herself and discarded her soiled clothes into the hamper. She went into her bathroom to take a shower. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror.

_"What is it that Penny has that I don't have? Maybe I can seduce Gumball...meh, I'll save that for another day. Too lazy."_

**MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****Gumball had made it home. He went into the living room, where he found a note from his Mom taped to the TV Remote.

_"Dear Gumball,_

_ I'll be working late tonight. There's money for pizza on the counter. Sorry, sweetie. I'll stop by the market and pick up some Dr. Pepper on the way home tonight. Thank God it's Friday. _

_ Love, Mom"_

__"Oh joy..." Gumball said sarcastically. He knew his Mom meant well, but he hated being alone. He knew he was out of luck with Penny. He could never get a pet, it would remind him to much of Darwin.

_"Carrie, maybe?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Next Day~**

It was a Saturday like any other. Gumball got out of bed. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his Mom was washing some dishes.

"Good Morning, Gumball!" said Nicole in a cheerful tone.

"Mornin' Mom." Gumball said as he pulled out some left over pizza from the refridgerator.

"Oh honey, don't eat that for breakfast. Let me cook you some eggs!"

"It's fine Mom. I'm not that hungry."

"You're never that hungry anymore. What's going on?"

"I dunno, just puberty I guess."

"Puberty makes you eat more. What's up?"

"Is it such a crime that I'm not that hungry in the morning?"

"Alright, alright. Don't tell me. So what are you gonna do today?"

"I dunno. Just relax I guess. Go for a walk..."

Nicole sighed.

"Look honey, I know you miss your siblings. But until your-

"-bastard father decides to tell us where he lives, we can't visit him'. Yeah, yeah, Mom, I've heard the entire speech before. I'm gonna go for a walk. Be back later." said Gumball as he cleaned up his space on the table and put his sweater on. He went out the door. Nicole sighed.

_"What am I going to do with him?"_

**~Meanwhile~**

Carrie was thinking about what she did in detention the day before as she made her way down the sidewalk. Her destination? The local coffee shop. "Elmore Cafe" they called it. Best coffee and baked goods in the city. Cheap, too. She walked into the warm building and went to sit in a booth. She stopped herself when he saw a depressed-looking Gumball sitting in a booth next to the window, alone. She approached him. She felt herself getting wet again as she did.

_"Cool it, Carrie. You're just gonna talk to him."_

"Uhm...Hey, Gumball."

"Oh. Hey Carrie." said Gumball, not bothering to look up.

"Are you, uhm...okay?"

"I've been better."

"Do to talk about it?"

"You'd be here a while if I did."

"I have time."

Gumball let out a long sigh.

"My life has just been one long chain of fuck-ups. Each fuck-up greater than the last. Guess I just get it from my Dad..."

"Gumball, your Dad was a reckless, irresponsible, idiotic, hurtful person. You're better than him."

"No I'm not. Ugh, I miss my siblings...I've never been more lonely in my life. It wasn't until my Dad moved out with Darwin and Anais that I realized Darwin was my only true friend. Penny has just become one big stress factor to me."

"Then why do you still hit on her?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hit on her, it's just something about her that makes me keep going back to her."

"Sounds like you need a new love interest."

"I guess you're right." said Gumball as he softly chuckled. "Y'know Carrie, you've turned into quite the desirable young woman. Why can't you find someone?"

"I don't know. Probably my personality. Y'know...emo."

"You're not that emo anymore."

"What makes you say that."

"Emos where stockings when they where miniskirts in the winter."

Carrie blushed.

"Whatever...So you doing anything today?"

"No."

"Wanna come back to my place? We could watch some movies."

"Are you asking me out?" said Gumball.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Um..."

"Let's go then." said Carrie as she pulled Gumball out of his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball and Carrie walked back to Carrie's house.

"So did Miss Simian flip her shit when she saw I wasn't in detention?" asked Gumball.

Carrie's face immediately turned bright red as soon as he said "detention", which reminded her of what she did after he left.

"OH, Uhm, uh, No! She didn't say anything."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No! What could give you that impression?"

"The redness in your cheeks. Did something happen?"

"No! Nothing happened!"

"Was her ass showing like that one time in Middle School?"

"No!"

"Then what's up?"

"Nothing!"

"I know that look on your face...you did something...embarrassing..."

"You don't know that!"

"I know what that face means! I made it all the time whenever I did something I regretted when I was a kid!"

Carrie was silent.

"What did you do?"

They kept on walking. Then, in a small, mumbling voice, Carrie said something.

"I mastubated..."

"What was that?"

"I masturbated..." she said, slightly louder.

"I'm sorry?"

"I masurbated, okay!?" she exclaimed.

"You MASTURBATED? In detention? Jeez, Carrie, didn't know you were that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl?"

"A risk taker. That's why you were wet!"

"Alright, you caught me. Just, please, don't tell anyone!" she pleaded.

"I won't tell. My lips are sealed."

"They better be."

They got to Carrie's house. They walked in the front door.

"Where is everybody?"

"My parents are at work and won't be back 'till tonight, and my sisters are at their friend's Communion Party. They won't be home for like, 5 hours."

"Okay, cool."

"So, go pick a movie. I'll get us something to drink."

Carrie went to the refridgerator. They only had two things to drink- Lemonade and hard Lemonade.

_"Wait a minute..." _she said. _"Which one's the alcoholic one? Oh man, why the fuck aren't these labeled!?"_

Carrie just grabbed one without thinking and prayed to God it was the right one. She poured two glasses and sat on the couch. Gumball picked a horror movie. By the time the movie ended, as you probably would have guessed, Gumball and Carrie were drunk off their asses.

"And S-So I was like, *burp* 'P-Penny! Yer a bitch! W-Why do guys like you? H-How *burp* can they tell your even a girl?" slurred Carrie.

"Oh my God, T-That made s-so much sense! Y-You should be on the debate team!" slurred Gumball.

"W-Well you s-should be on the hot guy team! Did you know I was j-jerking off to you in d-detention? Hahahhaa!"

"Pfft, yeah! I could *burp* so see it on your face!"

"Oh my god...you know w-what we should do?" slurred Carrie seductively.

"Drink more of this w-weird tasting lemonade?"

"No! Let's go upstairs, and-" Carrie whispered the last part.

"Pfft! We should so do that!" slurred Gumball. They went upstairs to Carrie's room, and locked the door. Or at least they thought they did. Carrie discarded of her shirt and bra, and took off Gumball's shirt. She climbed on top of Gumball and they sloppily started to make out. Gumball started kissing Carrie's neck as he pulled down her pants and panties. Carrie did the same for Gumball. Okay, I know what you're all thinking. I know I can't write a lemon. Just go with it, I'll try my best to keep it, like, arousing. Kind of hard to do that when the characters having sex are a cat and a ghost. Just bare with me.

Gumball pleasured Carrie's breast with his hands. She started to moan loudly. Thank god no one was home. Carrie then lifted herself off of Gumball, and started to give him a hand job. Gumball felt like he was about to reach his limit, so he made Carrie stop. He got on top of her, and penetrated her. Carrie felt pain at first, but then felt pleasure. Gumball and Carrie both had climaxed, and collapsed onto the bed write next to each other. They fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, Gumball and Carrie felt something cold splash up against their faces. It was ice water. Gumball opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened...where am I?" he said as Carrie began to stir to life. Gumball looked up to find Carrie's parents glaring at them with shocked expressions on their faces. Gumball and Carrie looked at each other, only to find themselves stark naked.

"AHHHHH!" They screamed at each other.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Gumball.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Carrie began hyperventalating.

"Enough you two! We want answers!" said Mrs. Booregard.

"So do we! What did we do?" said Gumball.

"Look at yourselves! What do you think you did?" said Mr. Booregard.

Gumball and Carrie's eyes widened.

"You mean we...?"

"Yes. I'd recognize that smell anywhere." said Mr. Booregard.

"What do you mean you'd recognize that smell anywhere, Illusius?" said Mrs. Booregard to her husband.

"Uh, I mean I am very disappointed in you both!"

"It's not our fault! Carrie got us some lemonade from the fridge, and then I don't know what happened!"

"I know what happened! You guys drank my hard lemonade!" said Mrs. Booregard.

"Then why the hell didn't it say 'hard' on the carton?"

"Oh man, I knew there was somthing I forgot to do!" said Mr. Booregard.

"WHAT?" said Mrs. Booregard, Gumball, and Carrie in unison.

"Well, I like to recycle, so I poured the left over hard lemonade from my wife's birthday party in the empty lemonade container, guess I just forgot to mark it..."

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" shouted Gumball. "I MAY HAVE GOTTEN CARRIE PREGNANT! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO LIVE WITH THE GUILT THAT I RUINED THE FUTURE OF ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS?"

"It's not my fault, I made a mistake!"

"It is so your fault!" said Carrie. "Ghosts can't get abortions!"

"EVEN I KNEW THAT AND I'M NOT EVEN A FUCKING GHOST!" roared Gumball.

Mrs. Booregard called Gumball's Mom. They were aware it was an accident, and were all going to sit down and discuss what to do.

It was pretty clear thought.

The sorrow would come before the love.


	4. Chapter 4: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry for the long wait for chapter 4! I'm going to Philadelphia with one of the guys in my band this weekend, but I'll be able to get the next chapter in on Sunday night! This story shall NOT and will NOT be ABANDONED.**

**~guitarguy12345**


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was a living hell. Word had reached the school what happened with Gumball and Carrie. Unfortunately, their worst fears were realized. Carrie was pregnant. That week, Gumball and Carrie couldn't even look at eachother, out of shame. Now, it was Christmas Eve. Nicole was having the Booregards (Carrie's Family) over for a little get together. Nicole wasn't disappointed in Gumball. She knew it was an accident, on behalf of Mr. Booregard and his forgetful nature. They were sitting in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and having a conversation.

"-And that's why bullying a boy you like to tell him you like him isn't a good idea." said Amber, delightfully finishing her story.

"Well, that was...interesting..." said Nicole.

Mrs. Booregard looked around the living room. She found Gumball and Carrie sitting on opposite sides of the room, not facing eachother.

"Okay you two," she started. "You won't be able to hide from this forever. We need to figure out what we're going to do about this."

Gumball sighed. He stood up.

"You're right Mrs. Booregard."

"So what are we going to do?" said Carrie.

"Keep the baby! I want to say that I'm an aunt and not be lying!" said Crissy in giddy tone. Mr. Booregard rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should keep it. The economy doesn't give much money to orphaniges anymore. That an the local one burned down back in '94." he said.

"But we can't take care of a kid! What about High School? What about College? What about making money?" said Carrie.

"We're not even a couple!" exclaimed Gumball. "And I'm pretty sure we can't 'Friends with Benefits' our way through the next 18 years!"

"Then why not become a couple?" asked Amber, innocently.

"It doesn't really work like that, kid." said Gumball. "We'd have to be in love. And no offense to Carrie, I mean she's hot and all, but I'm not in love with her."

"But Carrie says all the time how much she loves you in her diary!" said Crissy.

"You little annoyances read my diary!?" said Carrie, ready to punch a hole in the wall.

"Well you left it open!"

"GIRLS!" said Nicole. "I'm sure Gumball and Carrie can figure out their emotional issues soon enough. Either way, this baby is being born, and nearest orphanige is a ten hour drive. Either way, this baby is going to be taken care of. We'll make it a team effort."

"Where will the baby even live?" said Mrs. Booregard.

"I still have Gumball's old baby stuff. I can set up a nursery in Anais's old room." said Nicole.

"That's not a bad idea." said Carrie. "But won't I have to be their like 24/7 to take care of it? Won't I need to like, breastfeed it?"

"What does breastfeed mean?" asked Crissy. Gumball whispered in her ear. "Oh, gross!"

"Well, we could set it up in our guest room!" said Mrs. Booregard.

The rest of the "planning" went relatively well. That night, everyone went to sleep. It was one in the morning on Christmas Day when Carrie was awoken by the phone on hierbedside table. She groggily reached for the phone, and picked it up. He held it up to his ear. She didn't bother to open her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Carrie, I need to talk to you."

"Gumball? It's the middle of the night..."

"I need to talk to you. Now."

"Where are you?"

"Look outside your window."

Carrie looked down outside her window. She found Gumball looking up at her. She hung up."

"What the fuck are you doing here? It's freezing!"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Well, climb up the fire escape. I don't want you to freeze."

Gumball climbed up the fire escape and climbed into Carrie's window.

"What do you want to talk about?" said Carrie.

"I...I've been thinking about what you're sister said about your diary."

Carrie blushed.

"Look, if you came all the way here to tell me you don't feel the same way-"

"But I do."

"You do? But you said..."

"I know what I said! But, that baby...either I like it or not...that baby needs a Dad. A good Dad. And I want the opportunity to raise him the right way- unlike my own Dad. And I want to do that with someone I love, and I feel like..." Gumball paused. Gumball and Carrie were gazing into each other's eyes. "...I feel like that someone is you. I, I think I love you, Carrie."

"Gumball..." Carrie said under her breath. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged back.

"I love you, Carrie..."

"I love you too, Gumball...Merry Christmas." she said, sniffling.

"Carrie, why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know." Carrie leaned in, and they soon closed the gap between each other.

"Let's lay off the alcohol for a while."

"Agreed."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a good Christmas morning. Gumball didn't ask for anything, but he got his Mom a new coffee mug. Amber and Crissy got, well, whatever it is 13 year old girls get for Christmas. Carrie got some gift cards to her favorite clothing stores. Gumball and Nicole went over to celebrate with Carrie's family that afternoon. Gumball and Carrie gave the news.

"We've decided that we want to raise the baby together." said Carrie as Gumball put an arm around her.

"That reminds me..." said Gumball as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a ring. Everyone gasped. "Carrie," he began as he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Gumball!"

Carrie kissed Gumball hard on the lips.

The months rolled by. Carrie stopped going to school due to pregnancy, and Gumball started making money as a stand up comedian. He was starting to gain publicity throughout Elmore. Carrie was now 8 months pregnant and was a mere 2 weeks from being due. Gumball had bought some baby clothes and helped set up the nursery in the Booregard's guest room. Nicole said she was looking at apartments for them to live in, once they got enough money for their own place. It was nearing the end of July. Gumball was at home. He had some down time, so he decided to relax and watch TV. He heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it.

If he knew who it was, he would have never even got off the couch.

He opened the door to find his father.

"Hello, son."

"DAD!" roared Gumball as decked his father in the face. He pounced on him and hit him three more times. He picked him up and pinned him against the porch.

"Y'know you gotta a lot of fucking nerve showing your face around here!"

"Y'know you're a lot stronger than I remember!"

Gumball through him on the ground.

"A lot can change in four years, fuckface!"

"Hey, I'm your father! Don't talk to me like that!"

"You abandoned me and took my siblings! You didn't even tell us where you were going! I'll talk to you however the fuck I want!"

"Well why should I have told you? It was your mother's fault anyway!"

Gumball snapped. He struck his father with every ounce of strength in his body.

"IT WAS **NOT **HER FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WENT TO THAT FUCKING STRIP JOINT SO YOU COULD JERK OFF TO SOME TWO-DOLLAR WHORE! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW! YOU ARE **NOT **MY FATHER ANYMORE! I FUCKING **HATE **YOU!"

"Gumball, that's enough!" said Nicole, walking onto the porch. "Both of you inside the house! Now!"

**~Five Minutes Later~**

Gumball was angirly pacing the room. Richard was sitting on the couch, with Nicole was standing in front of him.

"You gotta a lot of guts coming back here, Richard. What are you doing here?" asked Nicole.

"And where the fuck are Darwin and Anais! Do they even know your here?" spat Gumball.

"No...Anais and Darwin are back at my place. They think I'm out for milk..."

"Typical!" spat Gumball. "You haven't changed...still the stupid old man you were when you left!"

"What are you doing here, Richard?" asked Nicole, angirly.

"Well, ever since the divorce, Darwin and Anais haven't exactly been to fond of me. So, I was wondering, if you guys wanted to come back to my place to see them..."

Just then, Darwin and Anais walked in the door.

"Kids! How did you-" started Richard.

"We hid in your trunk."

"DARWIN, ANAIS!" said Gumball as he embraced his two younger siblings.

"Gumball!"

"Wow, you've grown! You look like Uncle Doug."

"I could say the same for you, short stuff!" said Gumball as he tousled Anais's hair.

"Honey, I was thinking, can we...get back together?"

Nicole froze.

"WHAT?" said Gumball, Darwin and Anais in unison.

"You expect her to take you back after you abandoned us for four years without bothering to call or tell us where you were!? You DICK!" spat Gumball.

"No, I refuse to take you back! You're a bastard Richard, a stupid ignorant bastard! How are you even supporting Darwin and Anais, let alone yourself?" said Nicole.

"I opened a record shop...I get a lot of business. Please, take me back! I messed up, okay? I'm sorr-"

"MESSED UP?" shouted Gumball, now more infuriated. "MESSED UP? YOU THINK YOU MESSED UP? NEWSFLASH MOTHER FUCKER, YOU _**FUCKED** _UP!"

"I know, and I'm sorry!"

"Sorry's not gonna cut it!" said Nicole. "I want you out of this house! And don't bother coming back! Don't bother telling us where you live, don't even call us!"

"Fine, I see you've made your choice...come on, kids..."

"We wouldn't even be going if it weren't for the stupid court!" said the 14-year-old fish. As they got back in Richard's car, Gumball went out and told him to roll down his window.

"If I ever hear from you again, I _will_ find you. And I _will _kill you. Don't fuck with someone who's already fucked up. Oh, and one more thing! You're two weeks away from being a grandfather! Congradgu-fuckin'-lations, asshole!"

Richard drove off.

Nicole and Gumball were at the Booregard's that night for dinner. They had told them everything.

"-And it was the first time I ever struck my father. I regret nothing." said Gumball, finishing the sad, sad, story. Carrie put an arm on his shoulder.

"Oh, my, what an awful story. I'm so sorry, you two." said Mr. Booregard.

"Would either of you like some coffee?" asked Mrs. Booregard.

"I'm fine, Mirabelle. Thanks. The casserole was delicious!" said Nicole.

"I'll take a cup, please." said Gumball, resting his hand on his forehead. There was a short silence.

"Hey Gumball?"

"Yes, Crissy?"

"When are you and Carrie gonna have the wedding?"

"Huh, we never even thought of that..." said Carrie, patting her stomach.

"I don't know. Probably after the baby is born, when things start to die down a little bit..." said Gumball.

Mrs. Booregard handed Gumball a cup of coffee. He uttered a low but polite "Thank You".

"God, why did he have go and just fu-mess everything up?" said Gumball as he took a large gulp of the black coffee. He felt the heat of the liquid in his stomach.

"Oh, Gumball..." said Carrie as he kissed her fiance on the cheek. "Just hang in there. Everything's gonna be okay."

Gumball stared into Carrie black and souless, but at the same time loving and nurturing eyes.

"I love you, Carrie." said Gumball as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"So," said Mr. Booregard. "Where shall we have the wedding?"

"Why not the park in the center of town? I hear they do weddings there now. My friend Debby got re-married there a couple of months ago, and she called me saying it was fabulous!" said Nicole.

"Hmm, I don't know Nicole. I went for a jog there last week. I found several used condoms scattered throughout the park premises. Disgusting..."

"Well, what about the Chapel on Main Street? Can't beat the classic medium sized church."

"And we can have the reception in the country club! I'm a member, they'll have to say yes!"

"That sounds nice!" beamed Carrie.

"I agree. What do you think Mom?" said Gumball.

Nicole looked around the table.

"Alrighty then, the Chapel on Main Street it is!"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait on this one. I'm sure my deviantart friend *JonathanElrod was just losing his shit waiting for this to be posted. I will try to get the next chapter up sometime next week, or this weekend at the earliest.**


	7. Chapter 7

The two weeks had gone by fast. Gumball and Nicole were awoken in the middle of the night by a loud banging on the door. They went downstairs. Gumball answered the door.

"Mr. Booregard? *yawn* It's two in the morning!"

"What is it, Illusius?" asked Nicole

"Carrie's in labor!"

"WHAT?"

~One Extremely Suspenseful Car Ride Later~

Mr. Booregard walked in the hospital room. He found Carrie laying in the bed with Mrs. Booregard and Amber and Crissy at her side.

"I picked up the Wattersons." He said as Gumball and Nicole came in the room. Gumball immediately went to Carrie's side. He took her hand.

"How you holdin' up, Carrie?"

"The doctor says it'll be a few hours."

Just then the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Debbie Marksfield. Just call me D."

"D for Doctor or D for Debbie?" asked Amber. D facepalmed.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Anyway, yes, the delivery may take a few hours. Who's the father?"

"That would be me..." said Gumball, raising a hand.

"Really? I've seen a Fish and a Cheeta have a kid, but a Cat and a Ghost? This ought to be interesting."

"I'm actually wondering what it'll look like myself." said Gumball.

"Anyway, we can't have the Grandparent's or the little ones in the room during the delivery. When the time comes, you'll need to go out into the waiting room."

"Awwww..." said Crissy.

"Also, do you two know if it will be a boy or a girl?" D asked Gumball and Carrie.

"No idea."

"I think we're having a girl." said Carrie.

"You can tell?" said Gumball.

"Not really, I just have this really strong feeling it's gonna be a girl."

"Actually, I have seen countless cases where the mother has accurately predicted the gender of her child. It's kind of like a Mother's Intuition kind of thing. Chances are it'll be a girl". said D.

"What will her name be?" asked Illusius.

"I say we cross that bridge when we get there." said Carrie.

The hours flew by like seconds. Amber, Crissy, Nicole, and Mr. and Mrs. Booregard went into the living room. Carrie let out the occaisonal shriek from the labor pain. It only took 30 minutes, but it felt like 30 hours.

D came out of the delivery room. "Amber, Crissy, would you like to meet your new niece?"

Amber and Crissy were in the room before Illusius, Mirabelle, and Nicole. They found Carrie holding the baby, with Gumball next to her. He had an arm around her.

"Boy or Girl?" The asked in unison.

"Girl." said Gumball, not taking his eyes off his newborn daughter.

"I so called it..." said the now tired exhausted Carrie.

"What's her name?" asked Nicole.

"My mind is a blank. Gumball? Any ideas?" said Carrie.

"I've been thinking of one...how 'bout Skye?"

"Skye?" said Mrs. Booregard.

"It's short for Skylar."

"It was my Aunt's name." said Nicole.

"Skye...I like that..." said Carrie.

"Skye it is!" said Gumball.

**Sorry for the wait. My account crapped out on me for a few days. Had to retype this whole thing. BTW, Skye is my OC for TAWoG. I draw/write her as a 15 year old. You can see more stuff with Skye at .com.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Six Years Later_**

Gumball woke up. He rolled onto his side on his bed and looked at the clock. 6:30. He glanced out the window. Pouring rain, coming down in sheets. He turned back onto his back, and glanced to his right. His wife of 23 years, same as him, was still sound asleep.

_"Man I fucking hate Mondays." _he said as he sat up in his bed.

He grabbed the TV remote next to his alarm clock and turned on the TV, which was sitting on top of the dresser placed in front of the bed. He watched as the TV slightly illuminated the already dim-lit room. Gumball switched to the Weather Channel. He groaned as he listened to the Weatherman say "100% Chance of Thunderstorms All Week"

Gumball turned off the TV and went downstairs and made coffee and eggs. Today was his daughter's first day of Kindergarten. He was always the first one to wake up. School didn't even start until 9. It wasn't until 7 that Skye and Carrie came down the stairs.

"Morning you two" he said groggily.

"Morning sweetie" Carrie said, kissing her husband on the cheek. Gumball still thought she looked beautiful even though she had bags under her eyes and her hair was all frizzy.

"Morning Daddy!" said Skye, full of energy, as Carrie picked her up and placed her on a chair.

"Morning honey! You seem excited today."

"It's my first day of school! I can't wait!" exclaimed Skye as Gumball passed her a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice, which she gleefully chowed down on.

"That reminds me! Gumball, your mother called last night. She and your father are joining us for dinner tonight."

Skye gasped.

"You mean I finally get to meet my grandpa!?" she exclaimed excitedly. Gumball groaned with anger.

"Carrie, can I speak to you for a moment in private?" said Gumball as he turned on the little TV in the kitchen so Skye could watch cartoons. He pulled Carrie aside.

"I'm not going." he said sternly. Carrie sighed.

"Look Gumball, I know he's not your favorite person in the word-"

"He's a bastard good-for-nothing son of a bitch and I want him as far away from my daughter as possible!" he said angrily.

"Please, Gumball! I don't like him that much either! But we owe it to Skye to maintain a happy family! And besides, your mother and siblings were able to forgive him, why can't you?"

Gumball sighed.

"I-I just can't, Carrie. I just can't."

"Please, Gumball? Do it for me! Do it for Skye!"

Gumball inhaled.

"Okay..."

"I love you." Carrie said as she hugged and kissed her husband.

"I love you too."

"You know Skye's never even met her own grandfather! This is a big deal for her, so please don't punch him in the face like you did when they got remarried."

"No promises."

"Gumball..."

"Alright, alright, I promise..."

"Good boy!" Carrie said as she kissed Gumball on the cheek. "Now go get Skye dressed for school while I get her backpack.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Skye was dropped off at the Elementary School. Carrie walked her to her classroom, Room #219, and Skye gleefully took her seat at one of the round tables. Her teacher took her place at the front of the room, and spoke.

"Good Morning Class! I am Ms. Fields, welcome to Kindergarten! Now, who here knows the Pythagorean Theorem?"

The room was silent.

"Just kidding! Who here knows the ABC's?"

Skye stopped listening. She glanced around the room. She stopped looking when she spotted a rooster boy sitting across the room. He was staring at the bored, obviously enthralled in the lesson. Skye was almost instantly smitten. She was staring at him, blushing. When playtime came, Skye approached the rooster boy, who was playing with some blocks.

"H-Hi." she said nervously.

"Hi! I'm John. John Munoz." said the boy delightfully. "I just moved here from out of town."

"I'm Skye. It's nice to meet you!"

"Skye's a pretty name!" said John optimistically. Skye giggled.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Do you want to play blocks with me?"

"Sure! What are we building?"

"Something that'll make that bully Tom over there hurt his foot if he tries to kick it down!" said John as he glared in Tom's direction.

"Hmm, I got an idea!" said Skye.

~One Building Session Later~

"Hey losers!" said Tom as he walked over to wear John and Skye were playing. "Watcha building?"

"Just a little fort..." said John slyly.

"Yeah, just a fort!" added Skye.

"Well aren't you cute?" said Tom, turning his direction to Skye. "Why don't you come hang out with me, instead of this loser?"

"No! John's my friend!"

"Fine! Your fort's stupid, anyway!" Tom said as he kicked the fort with all his might. He immediately recoiled and winced in pain. A few blocks fell over, revealing a stack of bricks.

"OW OW OW OW OW OWWWW!" he said as he held his foot.

"Hahahahaha!" Skye and John laughed as they fell over laughing.

"No fair! I'm gonna tell my daddy! Then you'll both be sorry!" he said as he ran off. John turned to Skye.

"That was awesome! Where did you find the bricks?"

"I saw them just lying on the shelf over there!" exclaimed Skye as she pointed to an empty shelf across the room. The bell for dismissal rang.

"See you tomorrow!" John said as he grabbed his backpack and ran off.

"See ya..." Skye said. She grabbed her backpack and went outside and saw her mother's car. She climbed into the backseat.

"How was your first day, sweetie?"

"It was great! I had fun!"

"Make any friends?"

"This one guy, John?"

"He cute?" teased Carrie.

**_"Mom!"_**


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Gumball, Carrie, and Skye went to The Watterson Residence. Gumball rang the door. Nicole answered.

"Grandma!" said Skye, hugging her grandmother.

"Hey Mom." said Gumball casually.

"Come in, everyone's inside."

They went inside. Darwin and Anais were sitting on one end of the couch while Richard was sitting on the other side (Darwin is 21 and Anais is 15 by now).

Skye hugged her aunt and uncle, and Carrie forced Gumball to introduce his daughter to Richard.

Gumball forced a smile that couldn't have faker.

"Sweetie, this is..." Gumball swallowed and avoided eye contact with his Dad. "...your Grandfather."

Skye, being the average 6 year old, was shy.

"H-Hi!" she said nervously, while clinging to her father's leg.

"Hello, Skye!" Richard said, kindly.

As the night progressed, Skye became less and less shy with her grandfather. During dinner, everyone had a nice, happy, family conversation. Gumball was especially quiet.

_I can't believe this. This bastard abandoned us and then decides it's okay to just show up and ask for forgiveness! I can't believe Mom took him back! And now, here we are, having a nice conversation like nothing's changed! I can't fucking take this._

Gumball stood up and forced a smile.

"Dad, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Oh, sure, son!"

They went into the kitchen.

"Y'know there was a good reason I kept Skye knowing who you were the first six years of her life!"

"Oh, come on, Gumball! It's been years! I know I messed up, and I'm sorry. I know I was a lazy, stupid person, but-"

"But nothing! You're still lazy, and you're even stupider than before! The fact that you have an actual job now doesn't change anything!"

"Yes it does! And I'll have you know I'm not lazy! I work HARD! It's a big job running that record shop."

"Oh, don't make me laugh! I've seen what you do there! All you do is just sit behind the register and sleep while people come in and steal CD's! You don't_ deserve_ to make the amount of money that you do! You don't _deserve _my forgiveness! And you sure as hell don't _deserve _Mom!"

"Well, then! Maybe it would be better if I just left again!

"Maybe it_ would_ be better if you left again!"

Richard was speechless.

_**The Next**_**_ Morning_**

Gumball woke up to the radio.

(Song: Fat Lip by Sum 41)

_"Stormin' through the party like my name was El Niño  
When I'm hangin' out drinkin' in the back of an El Camino  
As a kid, was a skid and no one knew me by name  
Trashed my own house party 'cuz nobody came_

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never goin', never showin' up when we had to  
Attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of always hearin' act your ag-"

Gumball turned off the radio. He got out of bed. He could feel something wasn't right. He looked to his side. He didn't find Carrie there. He then got up out of bed and went into Skye's room, only to find her also sleeping soundly. He went downstairs and found Carrie playing a message left on the phone.

She played it.

"Hello? Gumball!? It's Darwin! Dad's gone! He left again! He blew up at Mom last night and just took off! He said that he...he hoped that we'd all burn in hell, and he said...uh, Gumball, you're not going to like this...he said that Skye would, uh, Gumball, he said that Skye would grow up to be a whore."

_a whore_

_a whore_

_**A WHORE.**_

Gumball nearly had a heart attack. Those last two words rang out in his head over and over again.

"Gumball?" said Carrie.

Gumball started inhaling and exhaling angirly.

"Gumball, don't freak out..."

"He's a DEAD MAN!"

"Gumball!"

"I've had it, Carrie! I'VE HAD IT! He can abandon my family, he can hurt my mother, and he can do all that twice- but when he insults my _daughter_, THAT'S when I lose it!" rambled Gumball angirly.

"GUMBALL!" Carrie said as she tightly wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Just let go of me, Carrie..."

"No."

"I said, let me go!"

"And I said no!"

"...It's just so damn frustrating!" Gumball said, finally hugging her wife back and breaking down in tears.

"It's okay Gumball, shh..." Carrie said as Gumball sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's my fault he left this time!"

"What? How is any of this your fault?"

"We were fighting last night, and he...he said maybe it would be better if he left again...and I agreed with him..."

"It's okay, just relax...you didn't mean it..."

"I don't even know why I'm upset! I didn't even want him here in the first place! What's wrong with me Carrie!?"

"Nothing's wrong with you! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

Gumball and Carrie locked eyes.

"Everything's gonna be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Nine Years_**** Later**

The teenager opened her eyes, and peered into her dark room, illuminated only by the sunlight that leaked through the blinds of her bedroom window. She looked at her alarm clock. It read:

**[Date]** _Thursday, 15 July, 2032_

**[Time] **_10:53 A.M._

Skye climbed out of bed. She stood up and looked down at her 15 year old body. She had grown just as her Mom had did at that age; Ghost Puberty. And all the shit that came with it. She went to her dresser and pulled on her favorite shirt- A black tank-top with "MCR" written across the chest in neon blue letters. After brushing her teeth and fully dressing herself, she went downstairs. Her father was standing at the stove making pancakes and eggs for breakfast, while her Mom was sitting at the table and sipping on coffee while watching he news on the small TV they had in the kitchen.

Skye plopped down at her seat in the table. Her ghostly white and blue bangs hanged over her eyes.

"Well, Good Morning, Sunshine!" Gumball said sarcastically as he passed Skye a plate of eggs and pancakes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Meh..." was all she could muster up.

"Why are you so tired, sweetie?" asked Carrie.

"Ugh, I was up half the night with John...we were watching the entire Friday the 13th Series..."

"Man, you two really love horror movies." said Gumball.

"Yeah...John's sweet..."

"I can't believe you two have been dating since 4th Grade!" said Gumball.

"Yeah, time just flies by..."

"I know that look in your eye!" said Carrie.

"What look?"

"You think he's the_ one_."

"Well, he very well could be! We've been dating a long time..." Skye began eating her breakfast. "...and I love him..." said Skye.

"D'aww..." said Carrie.

"John's a good kid. If there was anyone I would trust with my daughter, it's him."

"He's gonna pick me up later today, and we're gonna go to the park. Apparently there's this Taco Stand that opened up there and apparently it's really good."

"You may want to put on pants first." said Gumball.

Skye looked down at her exposed legs.

"Give me a break, I can't think straight today."

Skye finished her breakfast and went upstairs. She took a shower and pulled on her summer outfit. A white tanktop, and jeans.

The clock struck one o'clock. There was a knock on the door. Gumball answered it.

"Hey Mr. Watterson!" said John.

"Hey John, Skye's upstairs. She'll be down in a minute...what'd you do to your arm?" Gumball said as he notice the blood stained ace bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Let's just say, nail guns are fun until your reckless 7 year old cousin get their hands on one of them."

"Ouch..."

"Johnny!" Skye said as she came down the stairs and hugged her boyfriend. "Let's go."

**~One Walk to the Park Later~**

"Aw man! The Taco stand is gone..." said John.

"Damn...hey, who's that?" said Skye pointing to a large figure in an overcoat...with familiar pink ears sticking out of his hat.

"...A bum?" said John.

"No...I feel like...those ears...I've seen them somewhere before..."

"Really?"

"Like a really long time ago...I think I'll go talk to him."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. What if he's insane?"

"Oh come on, how many insane people do see in Elmore eveyrday?"

"Well I do hang out with _you _everyday..."

"Oh, don't act cute." Skye said as she kissed John on the cheek.

They approached the large figure.

Skye spoke up.

"Uhm, excuse me...?"

**ZZZZZZT CLIFFHANGER MOTHERFUCKERS.**


	11. ANOTHER GODDAMN AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I was just in the middle of writing the next chapter and then Microsoft Word crapped out on me! So...not really in the mood to write at the moment. That, and it's exactly 3:24 AM right now where I live, and I'm fucking tired as hell. But don't worry! I shall update soon! Hopefully tomorrow night if I can, I have a LOT of biology homework I need to do.**

**Again, really sorry about all this waiting.**

**Thank you all so much (except Don, of course) for taking the time to read this story! I'm so glad you guys liked it. One more chapter to go, guys!**

**GuitarGuy12345 OUT.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait guys! Here's the last chapter, I'm gonna pick up where Chapter 10 left off. Thanks for reading! :)**

They approached the large figure.

Skye spoke up.

"Uhm, excuse me...?"

"Can I help you?" said the figure, not looking at them.

"You look kind of familiar...what's your name."

The stranger faced John and Skye.

"Richard." said the figure. "You look familiar to me too."

"Wait a minute!" said Skye, recognizing that face. "You're my grandpa! I saw you when I was like, 6!"

"Oh, that's right...you're Skye..."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in like, 9 years."

"You weren't suppose to find me."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked John, now confused.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to dispose of you both." said Richard, as he pulled out a knife. He truly had gone insane. The once goofy, idiotic, Richard whom we've all come to know and love, was gone.

"Let's not make this any harder than it has to be." said Richard, with a crazed look in his eye.

"FUCKING RUN!" yelled John as he and Skye dashed out of the park and up the road, the crazed bunny rabbit still on their tail.

They ran all the way back to Skye's house and ran through the door.

"DAD!" exclaimed Skye, out of breath.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with all the noise? What's happening?" said Gumball.

"It's my Grandpa!"

"...What?"

"My Grandpa! Y'know, fat guy, pink, huge ears? He's here! We saw him in the park and now he's trying to kill us!"

Gumball ran downstairs and pulled out his shotgun, when he came back up Richard was breaking down the door. He dashed over to Skye and put his knife to her throat just as Gumball aimed his gun at her.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Gumball.

"Put the gun down!"

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO OR I'LL BLOW YOUR GODDAMN BRAINS OUT!"

"Hey! What's with all the freakin' yelling in here- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" exclaimed Carrie as she layed her eyes on what was unfolding in her living room.

"You wouldn't shoot your own father!"

"TEST ME!" yelled Gumball as he fired a warning shot at the ceiling. Richard then flung his knife at Gumball, which cut him in the arm. He dropped the gun and yelled in agony.

"DADDY!" exclaimed Skye. Richard pushed Skye to the ground and lept toward Gumball. Gumball, luckily, was able to pull himself off the ground, where he and Richard engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Since Richard was the bigger one, he easily pushed Gumball to the ground with a large thump. He quickly returned to his feet and picked up his gun. Richard was about to deck him in the face, but he was blocked by the handle of Gumball's shotgun. They began struggling to push one another out of their face when-

_**BOOM! **_

The gun had fired. Gumball was hit in the side of his torso.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gumball awoke in the hospital. His vision was blurred, but he could make out his entire family (minus Richard) standing over him.

"Gumball!" exclaimed everybody.

"DADDY! I'm so glad your alive!" said Skye, hugging her father tightly. The doctor came in.

"Ah, he's awake. I must say, it was a miracle that he lived. Most people don't survive bullets to the stomach." he turned to Carrie. "He should be fine to go home tomorrow morning, Mrs. Watterson."

The doctor left.

"W-Where's Richard?" mumbled Gumball.

"Mental Institution out in Birchmore County." said Mrs. Booregard.

"Apparently, the reason he tried to kill Skye was because being secluded from his family for so long made him go insane." said Nicole.

"We're just glad you're okay, Gumball." said Anais (A/N Anais is 22 and Darwin is 28 at this point, if I did my math correctly.)

"Thanks, sis..." Gumball said.

"Hey, I just thought of something." said Skye.

"What?" said everybody simultaneously.

"What if Grandpa breaks out of the Mental Institution?"

"...FUUUU-!"

**THE END.**


End file.
